Stand By Me
by Good Chi Wizard
Summary: A alien girl named Anavrin is on the run from her kidnappers. she needs to find her way home. she gets a little help on the way
1. Chapter 1

Stand By Me

In the pitch black of the night Anavrin Torelli squeezed through the very small hole she had been digging for 13 weeks to escape her horid prison camp cell. She had been captured for over a year by terrorists on her alien world. She wondered just how stupid her capters were not to even notice or suspect that she was digging out.

She squeezed the last of her big bushy green and white tail through the hole. She could almost taste the freedom that could be hers if she just avoided capture long enough to get across the mountain range. She knew they would chase her relentlessly and the mountains were very far away. She would take what little of a chance she had and use it to her benefit.

She crawled along in the shadows trying to get away from the camp and into the pitch black forrest. She almost made it when she felt strong arms clamp over her mouth and around her waste.

" MMMhh Let me go!" She managed as she flailed around uselessly.

The Guard who caught her dragged her struggeling body over to the fire pit where all his dumb terrorist and theif friends sat.

The biggest meanest looking man got up and walked over to face her. He had fur just as she did only it was dark blue istead of green, and big cat-like ears that were worn and looked as if they had been bitten. They were far different than her elegant ones. An eyepatch covered his right eye. It made him look menacing.

"Well, well,well what do we have here, looks like our prisoner tried and FAILED to escape,... pity."

He chuckled Grabbing her arm and winging her about violently, he pulled her close to his face. " I will spare you because of your valuable talent, but if you ever try this again...i will find a way to kill you" he nodded toward his killer gaurd Vavel Wolves "Have i made myself clear?"

Anavrin Glared at his hideous face and hissed at him. " Why would i be scared to die."

" See to it she gets back in that cell and stays there, with no food or water!"

The guard started dragging her back to the cell. She struggled all she could but could not get out of his tightening grip. She looked ahead and noticed they were about to pass by a giant log pile used for firewood. There was a string keeping the logs from falling. If only she could cut that rope somehow!

As they ventured closer and closer she suddenly leaped at the rope and clamped her powerful jaws shut on it. The rope snapped sending the logs rolling onto her. She heard a yelp and realized she was free of the guards grasp. She knew she did not have alot of time to escape.

_They must of realized whats happening by now. _She thought to herself.

She tried to run but was stopped short by a log that came crashing out in from of her. _ What was i thinking! did i want to escape or end my life! _She ducked just before a log crashed onto her head. She ran into the trees, she kept running and running until she could run no more.

She crouched behind a rock for rest, listening intently for voices behind her.

She heard shouts and howls. _Crap they let the vavel wolves out! ___They could track her down fast!

She quickly started running again until she came to a marshy swamp. She stopped next to a tree with a branch that extended out into the swamp. She dove in to block her sent from the Vavel Wolves. _I bet they'll think I went across. _She Waded through the smelly swamp a bit, getting stuck here and there until she could grab the low tree branch. She pulled herself up and out of the swamp. She climbed up the tree with her sharp cat-like claws and hid.

"This way!" a far off voice called. Anavrin looked below her to see a pack of guard Vavel Wolves trying to sniff her out. One of them whined at the edge of the swamp.

" She must have gone across Master Cravis." Said a random gaurd who was too close to her tree for comfort.

Cravis, the big dark blue furred man with the eyepatch, their leader, snapped " Follow her! we must get her back she's valuable!"

" yes Master." The group waded and fumbled across while she smothered a relieved sigh from the tree above.

_Could they get any stupider? wait i know the answer, YES! _She smiled and made herself as comfotable as she could get for the night. Tomorrow she would start the long treacherous journey to the mountains in a hope to get beyond them. A hope to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bright morning awoke Anavrin from her severley uncomfortable tree bed. " Welp looks like they didn't find me." She stretched almost plummeting out of the tree. " I really need to get down from this tree."

"Wait am i seriously talking to myself?" She reminded herself of her cousin who always found some kind of plantlife to confide his deepest secrets in. She did not want to end up like him.

"Man does my cousin have problems, hmmm i havn't seen him in years i wonder if he still has seriously creepy issues."

"There i go again." She sighed and after making sure the cost was clear shimmied ungracefuly down the tree. She started again on her journey.

***Bang, BANG!*** gunshots roared from the forrest. _ Oh no they must be out looking for me! but what are they shooting at? maybe they thought i was a rock or something. Stupidheads._

She started sprinting through the bright forest, jumped a few logs, dodged a few sticker bushes, fell over a cliff... you know normal things.

"AHHHHGAGAGAGAGAGAGRAA!" She screeched as she plummeted off the edge.

Thoughts of home rushed through her mind. Thoughts of her father, mother, sister, cousin...wait no not cousin she didnt want to be reminded of him at her moment of death.

Right as she thought she was about to die she tangled up in a bunch of vines and stopped just feet off the ground.

After her panic attack subsided a bit she began to chuckle " Ha ha well that was..." The vine snapped. She hit the hard dirt ground. She sat in a bunch of uplifted dust getting overly angry on how nothing works out for her. She got up, hissed at the cliff, dusted off her sleevles white shirt and black shorts ,and began walking again.

She mumbled angry words about her miserable life when ***SMACK* **

"Ow!"

"Agh!"

She took a moment to stare at the man she just plowed into. He had wavy brown hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a black longsleeve shirt, green belt, and grey pants. He had this weird device in his left ear with a wire that disappeared into his shirt collar. He was not like her , he was like nothing she had ever seen. Quite weird looking if you ask her, verging on ugly even. An alien!

"..."

**"..."**

**:) :) :) :) : ) :) **

?

**. . .**

"Comita Los daniga shazil lo!" She shouted in his face.

" Whoah there lady, i can't understand you!"

She continued the shouting as if he never spoke. " Quosmina za weraza!"

"Uh my name is Tibolith Radke, not that you understand me at the moment."_lets see if i can somehow translate her language _He started fumbeling with his ear peice.

"Who bean sausage flakey pop! "

" Oh my woooord " He fumbled with it more. " Try now"

She had no idea what he was trying to do, all she knew that she was content to keep screaming at him.

" I'll FrY U stupid mommas boy!"

" Whaaahhhaa ha thats not right... atleast i hope not anyway."

She had noticed he kept speaking to her and looked a bit startled at her last outburst. She quit the yelling and tryed talking calmly. " Swoon tree." She said to him.

He looked amused, she had no idea why, all she asked was "who are you".

"Nope"

"Coffee works."

He smothered a laugh " Nope"_ if i could only use my ear peice to translate, work you peice of crap! _He started to banghis ear device madly. She watched as he banged his ear like a complete creep with no commen sense.

She tryed attempting to speak to him again. " Baby baby help me."

He stopped to stare " Hmmmm maybe if i-" She got tired of hearing his meaningless babblingand cut him off. " WILL YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! YOU DISTURB ME HIGHLY, CREEPER!"

" Oh look it worked that time." He gloated for all the world to see.

" Answer me and stop that gloating!"

He stopped gloating as if she literally smacked it off his face. " My name is Tibolith Radke, I crashed on this planet and am currently getting verbal abuse from you."

" Crashed?" She asked now almost amused herself.

" I was orbiting your world here, whats this world called?"

"Zwinkoo"

He nodded and continued " I lost control and crashed because im bad at that sort of thing."

" I can see thats not the only thing your bad at." She smirked.

" Excu- EXCUSE me! whats that supposed to mean!"

She only laughed and started jogging through the forrest.

"Hey you wait for me! do you hear me! Stop, halt ,whaoh ,stay!" He jogged a bit of a distance behind her.

Then suddenly ***THUD* **Still jogging Anavrin looked behind her.

" Just keep jogging im good, ill totally catch up!" Tibolith had fallen over what appeared to be nothing.

" Trust me, i wasn't planning on stopping." She hollered back beind her. She Kept with her steady jogging without a second glance.

Tibolith picked himself off the ground. _who is this girl? _he wondered as he called up after her. " Trust you? i dont know weather to trust you or not!"

Hearing that Anavrin stopped short waiting for him to finally catch up, once he got up to her she got mighty close to his face causing him to take a step back. " What are you?" she demanded

"Me?" He asked taken aback.

" No that tree over there... Who else!" _Does this man seriously qualify as a sentient being?_

_"_ Well my species is the Kishko im from the planet..uh... Kishko. "

She started walking away.

"Hey i told you what i am, now what are you a Zwinkoo? that is you planets name."

" Heheha no im a Zwink."

" Oh well you're very Tiigra-like, nothing like i've ever seen."

"Whats a Tiigra?"

" Nevermind."

" How many are there?" Anavrin asked him. He looked puzzled. "How many what?"

" Alien species ofcourse." She looked at him patiently waiting for an answer.

" Way to many to count." He replied looking back at her and hoping his answer wasn't as lame as it sounded .

Her bright green eyes widened in amazement. _Wow i knew there was life and other worlds out there but not so much as he says!_

"You ever been in space before, tiigra girl?"

"No, and don't call me that my names Anavrin."

"What ever."

" Dont you what ever me boy!" He put his hands up in submission.

They walked in silence for a moment until Anavrins curiosity got the best of her " Is that a translation device in you ear?"

" Naw, but it will translate things, its a pain in the butt to get it to do that though." He said trying to get free from a sticker bush.

"Whats it for then?" Anavrin asked finally deciding to help him get free.

" I was born completley deaf, therefore i am completely deaf without this device." " My life wouldn't be the same without it, even though ive learned to talk and read lips."

"Oh, im sorry to hear that, does it help both ears?"

" No i can currently only hear out of my left ear."

" Wow that kind of technology would help my people alot." She took a moment to look for the mountains she so desperatly needed to cross. She couldn't see them over the trees. Her villiage was on the other side, her family. They would protect her. Then Tibolith ever so rudley interrupted her thoughts.

" Where are the rest of your people?"

" On the other side." She started to get lost in her thoughts again when his annoyingly loud voice disturbed her once again.

" ya know, you have this bad habit of not explaining what the heck your talking about."

"so."

Tibolith decided to totally give up the question. Suddenly yelling could be heard through the dimming forest. Anavrin looke extremley alarmed. " Get down!" She yelled and tackled him into a mudd hole. They laid flat in the mud not making a sound.

Tibolith tried to see through the mud covering his face making him invisible. He caught a glimpse of a strange looking wolf creature. It was sniffing around.

Anavrin could hardly resist the urge to scream in terror. The creature whined and ran back to its master, Master Cravis.__

" ARG! the Vavel Wolves have lost her scent, we must move out and split up!" He ordered his guards.

Master Cravis walked dangerously close to their mud pit. Tibolith cought a glimpse of his ugly face and almost gagged.

Anavrin closed her eyes tight not daring to look or move the tiniest bit. Finally they all split up and left. Anavrin crawled out of the mud her fur matted and twisted. Tibolith followed suite. He looked down at his mudd covered self_ " _Eww "

" Shhh!" Anavrin hushed him. She was still making sure they were gone. Once she was convinced she and Tibolith were alone she hurried over to a nearby rock with a stream trickling off it. She got under it and started showering the mudd off. Tibolith did the same.

" Tibolith can i tell you something?"

" Well we're in the shower together you can tell me anything you want."

She nudged him hard ,he just smiled back at her. " Well Tibolith-" He cut her off. " It's Tib, call me Tib."

" Ok then Tib, im on the run, those people we just saw, and gagged at, are looking for me, they want me for...Something speacial i can do, they want to sell me." Hearing that Tib finally understood what was going on with her.

" That big hairy ugly blue dude." he started.

"Master Cravis?" she put in.

" Yeah him, he took a shot at me earlier." Anavrin remembered hearing that shot, so thats what they were shooting at.

Tibolith was still talking, so she decided to listen to him once again. " and you won't beleive what happened next, i accidentally ran off a cliff! an-"

"wait." she cut him off " You ran off that same cliff ?" she quickly covered her mouth. feeling stupid all of a sudden.

" you mean you did also?"

"..."

"Awwwwwkward."

Anavrin then decided to fill him in on all that has happened to her right before they smacked faces, and tell him where she was headed. She ended her explanation telling him all about her family who she hadnt seen in years, since she had been captured. How much she missed them.

They were washing the last of the stubborn mud off when she noticed his increasingly sad expression.

"Whats wrong?" She ventured feeling a bit concerned. He hesitated then spoke.

" When i crashed here my sister was with me, we were flying about in my shuttle to celebrate her birthday when it happened...she didnt make it." He reached in his soaking wet pocket and pulled out two pure gold loop earings. " She was all the family i had, i was gonna give her these but now i see they will look just as good on you." He handed them to her.

She took them unable to speak. She put them in her elegant cat-like ears. Tib stared as she did so, watching the water trickle down her beautiful face. He started to wonder what that special talent she had could be. What could make this daring, brave young women any more special than she already was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late and a Anavrin finally felt safe enough to rest for the night. She had climbed up a tree to sleep. She felt safe in trees. She looked down to see Tib squeezed in between two logs. If he found that comfortable good for him, you'd never see her sleeping in such a manner. Ever.

Just a couple of minutes after she fell asleep Anavrin popped awake and frowned. Tibs obnoxious man snoring was relentless. On Zwinkoo only the men of her species could possibly snore, thats just how things were.

Other species men apparently did the same. Typical. This was the most obnoxious snoring she'd ever heard in her entire life. How did Tibs species survive their own loudness?

"Tib!" She whispered loudly trying to wake him.

" Tib, hey wake up!" She waited a moment. He didnt move.

" Tibolith Radke!" She started twitching with frustration in her tree.

" Tibolith you Better wake up!" She yelled that time. He continued to snore.

" Oh look man food!" _hmm that usually gets him. _

Earlier before they laid down for the night he told her about his obsession over " man food". Ofcourse she didn't understand at the time but that didn't stop her from randomly shouting "Oh look manfood!" earning an overly exited "WHERE!" She had pointed into a bush and he literally dived into it. She didn't want to be reminded of the rest...that bush was sorta poisonous. So yeah anyway.

" TIBOLITH SHUT UP!" she could not have been louder. After spazzing out in her tree a few more times she attempted to climb down but instead somehow got her long brown hair knotted to a branch. Attempting to get it out she lost her balance and did a nose dive into the ground.

After recovering and frantically hissing at the ground she turned to see Tib still sound asleep.

_Unbelievable! MEN! they can sleep through the end of the universe!_

She was just about to go crazy rant on him when she realized his ear device was not even in. This whole time she'd been yelling at a sleeping deaf guy!

She rolled her eyes. _I swear he does these little things just to annoy me._

She stomped over to him knowing they'd both be better off if she could control her sever anger issues.

She shook him around like a rag doll.

" Wha- What! WHO What what WHAT! whaoh WHAT" He screamed obviously startled. He quickly put his ear device in and turned toward her.

One look at her and he nearly leaped backward. She had a huge knot in her hair with a branch sticking out.

"Uh you have a uh stick.. . . " He started

" You think i don't know that!" She snapped back at him.

"Bad night?"

"GRRR!"

" Why did you wake me anyway! I could of took a swing at you!"

"Because you sleep obnoxiously!"

" Am i really THAT big of an inconvenience!"

" You are the biggest inconvenience i've EVER had in my whole entire LIFE!"

They stared at eachother. For a long time. Finally they started cracking up.

" Ohh MY, do you really think i'm THAT bad?" Tib blurted out through uncontrolled laughter.

"Yes!"

"Hahaha"

"Ahhauh!"

"Hahogama hahehehe!"

"Omahg ***Snort* **aa!"

. . . . . "Tib you Snorted!"

" Yeah i guess i did hehe!"

After a few more minutes of laughing like maniacs they both went back to sleep and just dealt with eachother.

The sun shone bright through the trees. Tib and Anavrin had gotten up bright and early. They both hadn't eaten in days and were starving. Anavrin made a fire, a small fire she didn't want Cravis to find her.

She then tried teaching Tib how to catch birds. That certainly failed, so she did so herself.

Tib watched as Anavrin pounced like a cat through the trees, over the rocks, on him, and then back through the trees again.

_You don't see that everyday. _He thought as Anavrin caught a bird in mid air then went crashing throuh a bush on her back.

" Are you alright Anavrin?" he asked after not seeing her emerge.

" Anavrin?"

"RAW!" Anavrin tackled him to the ground for the 28th time. He never seemed to notice her coming for him. even after...28 times.

" And that's how a master hunter does it!" She exclaimed " Didnt see me coming did ya?"

" Not even a glimpse. . ."

She just laughed and pranced away leaving Tib on the ground.

_What a mood shes in today. and she called me a creep. _He smiled and randomly crawled over to the fire.

While the 3 small birds Anavrin managed to catch cooked they sat and talked, but always still on the alert for Master cravis.

"Why are you helping me?" Anavrin asked expecting an answer.

" Well if you havn't noticed i'm stuck on your planet with nowhere else to go."

Anavrin pondered that " True"

" Are they done yet?"

Anavrin sighed, the last time he asked that had been hmmm about maybe 10 seconds ago. " No they will be done when they are done, now relax."

" Fine." Tib leaned backwards up against a tree.

Anavrin suddenly broke the silence. " Want to have a staring contest?"

" Whats that?" Tib asked nonchalantly

" You seriously don't know?"

" Naw, i was kidding 1. 2 . 3 GO!"

He stared into her bright green eyes as she stared into his intense orange ones.

" I could stare into those eyes all day!" Tib exclaimed with confidence.

***2 seconds later***

Tib broke off blinking rapidly. " Aww oww thats a... thats a dumb game."

" Why just because you can't last more than five seconds?" Anavrin teased.

" Yes. Yes thats very much why."

They ate their birds then started off on their long journey once again. Together


	4. Chapter 4

It was burning hot out that day. Anavrin panted as she walked. They had come to a field. Her and Tib had talked over if walking out in the open was the smartest idea. They came to the conclusion that they had no other choice.

" You look hot in that shirt." She said having noticed his long sleeves. He gave her a weird look.

" You really think so?"

She stared at him then realized what he was getting at. " Temperature wise ONLY!"

" Oh come on, don't tell me this shirt doesnt bring out my muscles cuz it DOES."

" I do not think that, thank you very much." She tried ending the conversation by walking a bit faster just to hear a " Your welcome!" from behind her.

_What a women!_ Tib thought as he watched her attempt to lose him in a patch of tall grass. He looked up at the sun and realized she was right. He was burning up in his own shirt.

He decided to rip off his sleeves, but first he had to make sure he was in her range of vision so she could see his manliness as he did so.

He ran in front of her and ripped his sleeves off dramatically.

Anavrin definatley noticed the dramatic show playing out in front of her but pretended not to._ Seriously. . . . .___She rolled her eyes.

_She appears not to have noticed me! I can't believe her! who could of missed my masculine display of manliness! _

" I just totally stripped in front of you." He told her trying to get a response.

" Hardly."

" Why do you want more?"

" No! i want less, now come on the rivers up ahead!" She picked up the pace.

"River?" he gulped and hesitated.

" Whats the matter, not big enough an obsticle for your masculine talents?" She smirked at him.

" Too big acually."

" Oh come on you'll be fine." She grabbed his hand and led him to the edge of the huge fast flowing river. It was quite intimidating and deep.

" Ca- can't we go around it, i dont want you to drown."

" Tibiloth thats really sweet, but my species are excellent swimmers, and i know for a fact i'm not the one you're really worried about."

" Your right, I admit it,I can't swim! my species tends to panic in deep water."

" I can tell."

" Please dont make me cross that!"

" I'm not making you do anything, you never had to come with me in the first place." " come on, I'll help you." she grabbed his hand and gently pulled, then forcefully pulled, then tried pushing, and finally ended up dragging him into the shallow part of the river.

" Now calm down and hang on to me, but don't drown me, or i will be one angry Tiigra!" She smiled to herself as she used the word he once called her.

They finally made it to the middle of the river. The toughest deepest part. Her feet could no longer reach the bottom. She knew she was in trouble when Tib started getting panicky.

He was unintentionally dragging her under the raging waters. " Tib, stop you'll drown us both!" She gasped , she could hardly get the words out without inhaling water. Tib continued to struggle.

She couldn't blame him for being scared, it was his species instinct. She also couldn't expect him to trust her to get him saftley across. After all they only met a day and a half ago.

She had to get it through to him that he had to stop, atleast for a moment!

She reached out, and with her sharp claws, scratched him across the face.

Surprised he stopped long enough for her to swim to the shallows.

" Anavrin why did you do that can't you see im drowning! im gonna die!" He coughed.

" Tib."

" AGH im serious! help me Anavrin!"

" Tib were across."

" . . . . no were not."

" I'ts up to your ankles Tib."

He looked ashamed. ". . . . I am so sorry . . ."

" Tib it's fine, your across, i'm across, its over." She reassured him.

She forgave him. She regretted having to scratch him across the face the way she did. She watched as orange blood trickled down his face. _Orange? hmm interesting_ " I apologize also, for what i had to do." She said regret lingering in her voice.

" No you had no choice, i know that." " Trust me if i were you i would of done more damage then a stupid little scratch."

" You should really do something about that."

" Nah , im ok."

" No really you should."

" No im good."

" Really?" She still felt guilty and concerned about it.

"Yes."

" Are you sure it could get infe-" He impatiently inturrupted her " Im GOOD."

They awkwardly started walking again. After a long silence Anavrin had to ask. " So what would you have done to make you stop?"

" Hmmm i would of drowned me and stomped off."

". . . . ."

" Im only messin with ya!"

" Oh haha you sounded so serious."

" Thats the point."

She gave him disturbing look then randomly blurted out. " You're such a creep of nature, you are amazingly unsucessfull at nearly everything!" she started cracking up.

" Oooook well that was a random unnecessary statement." He said as he wached her only laugh harder at him. _What images are flowing through her mind to make her behave this way? i'm afraid to wonder. _

" That wasn't a statment, it was a, was a bahahahah" She broke off laughing.

" A what? what was it?" He was now sincerely amused.

" It was a FACT, haha thats what." She was laughing so hard now she knew he must think she looked like the most dusturbing, ugly, maniac creature he'd ever seen.

Tib stared wide eyed , kinda creeped out, but in silence. _She's the most graceful, amazingly beautiful creature i've ever seen. _

_If she can't see how hard i'm falling for her someone needs to knock her over the head with a clue-by-4._


	5. Chapter 5

Tib and Anavrin had stopped for the night. It was another restless night for Anavrin. She tossed and turned on the hard,cold cave floor they had chose to hide in. Suddenly she heard voices outside the cave. She crawled to the cave opening and peeked out. She couldn't believe what she saw. Master Cravis and his men had set up a camp not too far away from her and Tib. She was surprised the Vavel wolves hadn't sniffed them out yet.

Almost in a panic she hurridly backed up back into the cave almost plowing over a sleeping Tib.

"Tib wake up, we have to go." She whispered. " Tib im serious they could find us!" She whispered a bit louder this time. He didn't even stop snoring. Come to think of it he never does. Then from outside she heard a frighteningly familiar scream.

She crawled over to the entrance and very carefully peeked out. She was absolutley shocked and heart broken at what she saw.

She watched as those blasted gaurds violently threw her mother into an iron cage.

"Mother." she whispered to herself. Knowing it would be futile to run out there screaming and shouting for her mothers release, she sat against the wall of the cave and began to cry.

Later that same night when everything was quiet she sneaked out of the cave and crept up to her mothers cage. She had decided to leave Tib behind. She was quite experienced with stealth, but she always thought Tib a clutz but she couldn't really be sure. If she woke him to ask him about his stealth abilities she was certain he'd insist on coming anyway.

She put her hands against the iron bars of the cage. Her mother was curled in a corner, she didn't seem to notice Anavrin stalking around. Anavrin hadn't seen her parents in years. she wondered where her father was.

Anavrin couldn't bring herself to say anything. She finally choked out the word " mother."

Her mother spun around and stared wide eyed at her long lost daughter. " Anavrin is it really you?"

" Yes Mother, it's me."

" Oh Honey i've missed you so much."

" I've missed you too mother."

Their eyes were wet with tears. They reached between the bars towared one another, when her mother suddenly screamed out a warning. Anavrin swung around to see a gaurd, his knife raised. she had no time to react. she saw her life flash before her eyes, heard her mothers desperate pleads. She thought it was all over.

Suddenly a figure jumped between her an the knife taking the blow for her.

" Tib! NO!" Anavrin cried out realizing Tib just gave his life for her, giving her about a 3 second chance to escape. she was so devastated by the moment she forgot to take that chance...

The gaurd grabbed her. He started hauling her away from her mother. She fought franticly. He fought back.

Anavrin awoke with a scream, twitching like a maniac.

" Anavrin wake up, you're fine! you're dreaming!" Tib was above her shaking her around trying to wake her. Anavrin, not quite knowing where she was only remembering the gaurd, gave Tib a good slap across the face. He took it like a man. Anavrin then realizing where she was looked up at Tib, alive and well.

He was still speaking to her in a calming tone. Finally she spoke up " Oh Tib, they had my mother! and you...you..." She looked at him meaningfully then took him in an embrace. They stayed that way for a while.

After that nightmare Anavrin couldn't help but have severe worries over her familys saftey. " Tib what if i never make it home, what if i give up?" she asked.

" Anavrin, truly nothing can dampen your will to get home."

She smiled at those comforting words. _He probably thinks im a disturbingly over-emotional moron. _She thought.

_Wow _He thought as he looke at her tear streaked face. _Shes the exact opposite of a disturbingly over-emotional moron._

He decided to break the silence. " Oh look it's morning, gosh am i starving." he said in an overly happy tone.

" Tib your always starving its becoming quite a burden."

" Welp, since im your oh so heavy burden, you either feed me or drop me somewhere."

" I think i'll drop you."

"...You're not serious."

" No i'm not. I think ill keep you just in case theres another poor lost soul wandering this planet. I wouldn't wish you on my worst enemy."

" Really? i think you should."

"Really?"

"Yup. I can probably give them major brain damage from my constant babbeling."

She laughed at that. It was music to Tib's ears,or well ear device anyway, and even though she had a rather annoying squealy laugh he still tried to love it. He was after all trying to lighten the mood.

Then he realized Anavrin was naming a huge list of things shed wish the curse Cravis with.

"... and I wish a comet falls on him, and an earth quake sucks him down a crack, maybe even a bird will be so kind as to carry him off...oh and i really would like to shove a-"

" I think that will suffice." Tib intervened before it got too overdone.

" You think?" she asked

" No not really, but you just really need to stop now." she rolled her eyes at him.

Afterward they had set out for the not too far away moutains once again.

" By the way, that was a rare occurance, that hug a gave you earlier, i don't hug." Anavrin decided to say at random.

" Is that so?" Tib replied smirking. He was in a mood for teasing. He tried to grab her in another hug.

" Oh no you dont! no no no no!" Anavrin tried to dodge. Amazingly she was too slow. Tib seemed to be enjoying this. Anavrin knew she would be lieing to herself if she tried to deny that she was enjoying it also.

She smirked to herself, knowing she wasnt going to let him think he could get her this easily. So she tripped him up with her foot. As he fell she twisted out of his embrace in a fairly practiced manner and made sure he hit the ground all by his lonesome.

He managed to hit his hip on a rock. " Ow." He mumbled to himself. she flashed him a quick grin then pranced away to catch them something to eat.

Tib lay there on the ground glancing after her.

" Well that was painless." He said sarcastically as he rubbed his hip.

This was just one of those great moments he had with Anavrin.

For the first time he thought about the fact that if he had the choice, ever, to get off this planet, would he go, or stay?


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

" Anavrin you be careful ya hear!" Tib yelled to her.

"Oh but Tib this is it! These are the mountains I have to climb to reach home, to finally see my family!"

Because of his very limited hearing abilities Tib couldn't hear her from this far away, but he barley managed to catch the words mountain and family and took a guess at a reply " Yeah, yeah, ofcourse , ofcourse, but you're not considering one tinsy tiny problem."

Anavrin had already climbed up pretty high compared to Tib who was well...uh...well, Tib was still at the very bottom.

" And what would that be?" She called down to him over the rouring wind. Tib began to pace the ground nervously.

Without even hearing a word of what she had said that time he decided to just continue on with his argument " You told me your village was safe for two reasons, one being the villagers protect eachother, two: these mountains are too dangerous to risk your butt climbing over!"

" Geez Tib chill out I'll be fine! now are you coming or not?"

Tib worredly stared up at her, she was gesturing for him to get a move on. These mountains went straight up in certain areas. A fall even from as high as Anavrin was currently would most likley kill her and there was still quite a long way to go.

To make matters worse she was climbing like a phsycotic women who belonged in a mental ward. NOT JOKING. Seriously though i'm not joking. I'm quite serious about not being not serious. So i guess you could say i'm . . . . . . ya know what forget it. Drop it. Back to the story.

Tib finally summoned his courage up, found a foothold, he also found a hand hold because that seemed to be a brilliant idea at the time, and began his hopefully non-fatal climb. He wasn't the one rushing it though.

" Tib i'm not waiting for you when I get up and over! your Momma should of named you Tibolith Slowsky, or Mr. Take Forever for formal occasions."

Tib was getting frustrated over his inability to hear anything, but he could of swore he heard something about his momma that time, but wasn't sure. " Alright for one thing leave my Momma out of this, another thing even though you listen to absolutley nothing I say i'll still try to resuscitate you when you fall to your death."

" I am not going to fall!" She shouted in a tone verging on angry. Tib watched as she climbed a bit faster. He was now at that point in the climb where a fall would not be pleasant at all. . . . well falls are never pleasant but you get my point.

Anavrin was definatly not taking her time nor was she worried about it. Tib was a ways behind her about halfway up. She herself was nearly at the top.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise like a rockslide, then there was a scream. But Anavrin was still safely clinging to the mountain. . . . if you can call that safe. She realized once she looked down that a bunch of large rocks had fallen down the mountain side dragging Tib down with them.

" Tib!" Anavrin shouted trying to stay calm. _How could I have been so stupid and careless! I shouldn't have rushed, I should of been there for him! Should of listened to him, been by his side!_

She began scrambling back down thankful for her cat-like claws, but she still had quite a few close calls nevertheless. It took an excruciatingly long amount of time for her to reach the bottom where Tib lay motionless. She ran and crouched beside him.

His body was battered and bloody for all the rocks had lacerated his skin and crushed him. Frantically she managed to dig most of the rocks off. To her amazement she noticed he was trying to form words but his head lolled to the side before he could acheive anything.

She put her head on his chest, tears starting to well up in her big eyes. There was no heartbeat. Tib was dead.

Memories flashed back to her, of her and Tib. Good memories. She never even thanked him for helping her through this difficult time in her life. You never really know what you've got until its gone.

Then she knew what needed to be done.

She took a deep breath touched his lifeless face, closed her eyes, and began to chant. Her body began to glow and her fur hardened like stone. She transformed into a girl made of pure diamond sparkling in the sunlight. In this beautiful form she leaned down and kissed Tib right on the lips. Air flowed into his lungs once again.

Tib slowly opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sparkly thing ( for lack of a better word )he had ever seen. He wasn't sure what he was seeing at first but then recognized that this was somehow Anavrin.

Anavrin was preoccupied healing his injuries.

"Anavrin is that really you?" His voice was very quiet and he was shaking.

"Yes Tib, it is me, I cannot talk right now. I must heal all your injuries now or you could very well die once again." Her voice had an enchanting echo about it.

" I was dead?"

She ignored him. It took a while for her to heal him, for he broke pretty much every bone in his body and was bleeding heavily both internally and externally, but once finished her fur reformed and it was like it never happened. Then she looked at him and smiled. He had waited patiently with hardly any complaints, although the process of being healed certainly wasn't painless.

" Can I get up now?" He asked as if everything he was experiencing was perfectly normal. She reached to dig a few more rocks off him. "Now you can." she replied.

" Ya know it would of been conveniant if you had removed all the rocks off of me before . . . uh . . . bringing me back from the dead."

" Well there is always inconveniences in life, you are very lucky. Oh and thank you."

" Thank you for what, you just saved my life, if anyone needs thanking it's you."

" Well I thank you anyway, I just must after you accompanied me and helped me all this way."

" Did you revive me only to thank me?" He said jokingly.

"Yes." she replied quickly.

Tib knew she was joking despite her serious tone. He was used to it by now. She helped him to his feet, he was a bit wobbly at first.

It was still the middle of the day and quite windy and humid. Despite their rattling experience it was decided, mostly by Anavrin, they had to attempt the climb once again. Only this time together.

" Be careful Anavrin." Tib tried not to say it but had this overprotective feeling and couldn't help himself.

" Hey who fell screaming last time?"

"Me. . . ."

" Correct."

Tib almost slipped again just then but wasn't about to admit that to anyone. He still ached a bit despite being healed. He decided to ask Anavrin how she possibly had the power to revive him. The reply he got was that 5% of the population of Zwinkoo had this ability. Therefore she was very rare. Tib was still curious

" So if you can also revive yourself then if one of us dies again you can just revive us?"

" No, I wish it were that simple, once I do it once I must wait exactly three days to attempt it again, and if i am to attempt a revive it must be within 25 minutes after they die or they are gone forever." she replied matter of factly as she helped Tib get a hold on a steep part of the mountainside.

Tib was trying not to think about how high they were,for he was scared out of his wits " Well I doubt either one of us will die again any time soon." He shot back confidently as Anavrin helped pull him onto the top of the mountain.

" You can't be too sure. . ." She then , ignoring the harsh wind, began her decent back down the other side.

_That's comforting. _Tib thought but kept it to himself. After quite a bit of coaxing from Anavrin Tib decided she was right and climbing back down the steep mountain was a far greater idea then planting his feet and refusing to move.

On the way Tib realized the true extent of Anavrins problem. Cravis wanted her for her power and diamond beauty,to sell her for all kinds of selfish riches. They finally reached the bottom after Anavrin had to climb a bit back up and coax Tib to move once again. Tib was never any good at climbing. Thats a true fact. I mean he's totally horrible at climbing, at Climbing anything. It doesn't matter what he's climbing because I can assure you he WILL fall off of it.

" My village is a little ways into the brush." She was growing exited once again and began speed walking through the trees with Tib scrambling behind her very ungracefully, running into every spider web. He didn't manage to miss even one. Suddenly Anavrin cried out in pain as a snare clamped down on her bare foot. She sank to the ground.

" Anavrin! hold still i'll try and pry it open!" Tib useing every once of his will and love for anavrin surprisinglymanaged to pry the snare open and release Anavrins wounded foot.

Anavrin was bleeding heavily. Tib looked frantically around for something to help stop the bleeding but could find nothing but stupid sticks, leaves, and spiders. I mean have you ever tried to stop the bleeding with a spider? NOT fun. He decided it was a good use for his shirt though. He took his shirt off ( Heck it was hot out anyway.) wrapped it around her foot and applied pressure.

As he did so Anavrin noticed he had some more maroon markings, much like the one on his hand and wrist. He had one on his chest that ran down to his midsection , and also had some on the backs of both his shoulders.

He noticed her eyeing him up, she blushed and looked away. Once he secured her foot she smiled in apperciation, still blushing. Sitting on they ground unable to stop themselves they leaned toward eachother and kissed passionatley.

They never even saw or heard the movement behind them before it was too late. All of a sudden they were violentley being ripped apart. Hands covering their mouths, choking them ,scratching them.

Cravis strutted up to Anavrin who was secured by a burly looking gaurd. He looked sraight into her eyes and snarled.

" I was going to keep you alive but now I see you were never worth the trouble." He drew his knife and slid it across her throat in one quick smooth movement. She went limp in the guards arms. He shrugged and dropped her.

Tibs control snapped the moment after that which he had just witnessed so helplessly. Five guards were needed to keep him immoble. He attempted to scream in rage but one of the many guards had his mouth clamped shut. They pretty much had to lift him off his feet.

Cravis smirked at the pathetic sight before him. " Oh don't wear yourself out! It's of no use to you!" He yelled stomping over to the struggeling Tib. " She'll most likley revive herself! but no worrys I'll just kill her a second time, finish her off for good." Tib stuggled harder attempting to speak.

" Let him speak!" Cravis ordered and the burly fur covered gaurds released him. He struggled to keep his footing as he fell the short way to the ground.

Tib spoke then " She already used her revive! you killed her! I . . .I . . I loved her!" Tib dropped to his knees next to Anavrin. Right then and there he made a promise to himself that he would not break down in front of this murdering monster.

" How kind of her to save me the trouble." Cravis sneered.

Severly angered by that statement Tib quickly got to his feet and threw out a punch. As soon as he did it he realized it was fatal mistake. Cravis grabbed Tibs incoming fist with ease and slammed it back into him with brutal force. Tib fell to the ground from the impact and landed with a thud.

Cravis's gaurds rushed forward weapons raised but Cravis held up a hand.

Tib sat up rubbing his jaw, which had a very dark bruise forming quickly. Cravis was almost twice Tibs size not to mention way more muscly and Tib wasn't exactly what you'd call adept at fighting.

Cravis took a spear from one of his gaurds. " I'll take care of this inconvenience myself." He snarled bearing his sharp teeth. He raised the spear and shoved it toward Tib. In the blink of an eye the back end of the spear went through Cravis instead. The gaurds hardly had time to register this.

A blur of movement was taking them out one by one never even seen.

Whatever was doing this had some serious kick butt skill. Whatever or whoever then disappeared onto the trees leaving Tib wondering for a moment. A few of the guards had arrows sticking through them. The upside was that Cravis and his men were of no harm to him anymore. The downside was that whoever did this could come back for him..._wait a minute _Tib thought. He recognized those arrows.

He began making his way to study one closer when some dude hung upside down from a tree branch right in his path and calmly said "Howdy stranger." expressionless as ever.

Tib almost did an absolute backflip for he was seriously jumpy at the time. Attempting to keep his footing he tripped over some plantlife and fell on his butt.

The dude hanging from the tree had to smirk a bit at that but really started to laugh when Tib managed to trip over Cravis's insensate body. Tib looked up and sighed. " Fancy meeting you here." Tib knew this fellow, his name was Stefondro. He and Tib had been friends for quite a long time.

They met under some unusual circumstances. . . .

Stefondro was not of the Kishko species his species was called the Jex from the planet Jexenthi

Tib and Stefondro acually got in trouble with the authorities on an alien world right before Tib took his poor sister out for her tragic birthday.

They got through that situation though with their heads still attached. Mostly thanks to Stefondro. But also mostly thanks to Stefondro for getting them into trouble in the first place.

Stefondro had scruffy white hair, as all the Jex had, with a single braid that hung next to his left ear. He was tan and wore a kung-fu type purple headband. His clothes were black and purple with some red here and there. He also carries around a bow and arrows he's become quite attached to them. The bow, which he named Rev, he thinks is his best man friend. Tib sometimes doesn't understand people and their obsessions. _Maaaaannnfoood. . ._

The thing about Stefondro that Tib never quite got used to was that his eyes just kept flickering and changing color. But it was always blue. . . . Tib was always suspicious about that for reasons unknown . . . . .

They constantly blinked all different kinds of blues in a matter of a few seconds.

Usually one eye is a different blue from the other, but sometimes they managed to flicker to the same blue at the same time. They would flicker so fast you couldnt help but stare at them. But once in a rare while they would flicker real slow and you could acually see which blues they both had flickered to for once.

So it was consatntly Blink. . Blink . . Blink . . Blink. It could drive a person insane. He didn't have any pupils either, which just added to the effect.

Stefondro spoke up then "You look like crap." was all he said.

Tib only nodded as he crawled over to Anavrin. "I have to tell her parents..." he spoke so quietly Stefondro had to strain to hear him.

Stefondro dropped and handspringed out of the tree and landed perfectly next to Tib. Apparently noticing his friend was going through some serious emotional turmoil he decided to hold back on the sarcastic comments atleast within the next 10 minutes.

Suddenly Anavrin burst into a ton of crystal shards forcing the two men to cover their eyes in amazement. Stefondro was speechless, but Tib looked as if he'd seen it all and this was a casual thing around here.

"Come Stefondro, her village is this way!" He quickly took the earrings he had given Anavrin and one of the crystal shards thinking her parents might appreciate something of her. He started running.

" Hold up there Tib!"

He thought Stefondro might have said something but he wasn't at all sure, his ear device was never very reliable.

First of all everything Tib heard came from this ear device, he could only hear out of the ear the device was in at the time. Someone would be standing right next to him talking and they always would sound so very very far away to him. Everything sounded far away. Usually he'd never even hear the full sentence. Sometimes he would never hear anything at all. Heck sometimes he could hardly hear himself!

The device seemed to choose when to work and when not to work. All day Tib would catch flickers of sentences, nothing more. He hardly could make out the birds, or the wind, they were almost totally lost to him. Anything exept sounds right next to his head were pretty much inaudible.

He preferred to stare directly at a persons face as they spoke to him so he could revert back to reading lips which is easier for him then guessing what they said. In short the device didn't help him too much at all.

So it is a silent world for Tib. But he never knew any other way of living.

Stefondro took off after Tib, grabbing trees and ever so gracefully flipping himself to the next and the next. Stefondro was an exellent martial arts master,having trained himself in countless hand-to-hand combat,self defense, and weapon techniques since he was a very small child. You will never see anyone as completely flawless as him.

"Tib wait! there is no more village! I've been, I've seen, you're wasting your time!"

Tib kept running getting caught on things here and there. Stefondro grunted in exasperation,pulled out his bow, back flipped off a tree branch and shot Tib down. He jogged over to Tib who looked up at him in annoyance. "A plunger? you shot me with a plunger!? where did you even get that?!"

"I keep it around for scenarios such as this."

They clasped their hands in a way that they enjoyed referring to as a man clasp and Stefondro pulled Tib up.

"Now if you want to go to that village fine, but on two conditions, one: you walk there because I know you only too well, without me here to calm you you'd probably end up accidentally killing yourself in the strangest way imaginable." "Two: give me a smile first."

Tib never really liked when Stefondro felt the need to nail him with conditions. Stefondro could easily keep Tib from moving anywhere so he gave it a try. He attempted a smile but he wasn't really feeling it. Stefondro tapped his foot.

"That was iffy try again."

_He knows I have no wish to smile at a time like this! He just wants me to make all these retarded faces for his own amusment! _Tib thought as he tried again. Stefondro acually looked mighty disturbed at that next one he did.

"Man that was atrocious! wheres the good old Tib, wheres my friend!"

Hearing that Tib stopped thinking about his gloomy day which filled his mind with regret and loss and instead remembered his and Stefondros good old times. He managed to let out a laugh.

"Thats it your ba-" ***Snort* **Stefondro was cut off by Tibs somewhat loud snort.

"Must he always snort when he laughs?" he said as he looked behind him.

They had started walking. "Who are you talking to?" Tib asked confused.

"Rev."

"Riiiight..."

Making their way through a row of trees they reached a strange water fall in the middle of the forrest.

Having been here before Stefondro led Tib,With a bit of non too gentle coaxing because Tib was convinced there was deeper water behind it and was therefore terrified of the waterfall itself (He hates even touching shallow water but is absolutley terrified of deeper water), right on through the mystical beauty of nature into a cave behind it.

"Alright now watch your step this place is slipp- Wat- WAtch your step Man!" Tib had already slipped on the wet mossy secret downhill slope behind the waterfall hitting the ground on his back and latching on to Stefondros leg to keep from sliding uncontrollably downword. But all Tib accomplished was pulling Stefondros leg out from under him.

They both spiraled out of control Tib somehow flipped onto his stomach and was screaming as he went head first. Stefondro was a bit behind him spinning in an endless circle letting out yells off terror and the occasional whoops of enjoyment.

An opening tunnel to the right sucked Stefondro through and he disappeared from Tibs veiw. "Stefondro!? where are you!" All he got in response was far off muffled laughter through the wall. Tib was still screaming,he attempted to cover his eyes but before he did so Stefondro shot out of another hole in the wall right in front of him.

"You have got to try that! we have to come here more often, ya know do this again sometime."

Tib only shook his head in amusement. Soon they were both laughing histerically, trying different sliding positions and such. But Tibs laughter stopped dead when he saw the rocks they were sliding toward.

"Stefondro rocks ahoy!"

" I see them!" Stefondro was still laughing...Tib just had a goofy smile on even though they were about to be fatally injured.

Stefondro who was at the time about 25 feet in front of Tib grabbed hold of a vine poking out of the wall. He waited for Tib to slide past him so he could grab him. Tib was just sliding past when Stefondro reached for him...and missed clean. He had been going for Tibs shirt but since Tib was shirtless at the time that was a pretty futile endeavor.

Stefondro lunged into a handspring landing backwards on his feet, he slid backwards for a moment until he moved up right behind Tib, then he jumped to the left wall and rebounded to the right wall, then hurled himself off and landed infront of Tib who was making strange noises of panic. The rocks were getting very close now.

Stefondro pulled out Rev and shot one of his arrows into the wall up ahead of them both. He crouched forward building up speed toward the arrow then grabbed it and quickly reached and took hold of Tibs belt. They stopped with a jerk just inches from the sharp rocks.

"Tib you can uncover your eyes now."

"I don't think I should just yet," **10 seconds later **"Alright I think i'm ready now." Tib uncovered one of his eyes then the other. Seeing the pointy rocks right in front of his face he let out a girlish yelp and covered them again.

Stefondro tried dragging Tib upright by his belt.

"Dude! stop it your giving me a wedgie man!"

"Well give me a hand then! like literally, and right now."

Tib Grabbed Stefondros outstretched hand in yet another man clasp and halled himself to his feet unsteadily. Instead of sliding forcefully into the sharp rocks they carefully manuvered through them without much difficulty. They made their way to the end of the cave, pushed aside some brush, and came out the otherside into the village.

It was a burnt down hunk of nothingness. Tib stared wide-eyed. Cravis must have killed every single person in this village.

"I'm sorry Tib but I told ya, anyway I parked over here." A sleek little ship sat on the ground, its door was opening. Tib sulked over.

"Stop hunching, your spine will never be the same, I speak from experience." Stefondro told him with a creepy expression only his mother could love. maybe not even her. I dont know.

They reached the ship and clambered into it, Tib still clutching the earrings and crystal shard.

Some mexican dude with some blonde in his jet black hair was sitting in the helms seat playing cards with himself.

"Who's he?" Tib asked.

"Oh him, he said his twin brother Skip went missing in a shuttle a short time ago, I was helping him." Stefondro replied nonchalantly.

"Was?"

"Yeah we gave up after like 2 hours...no wait it was about like a half hour or so, maybe even 10, 15 minutes something like that." It wasn't Stefondro who had spoken It was the dude.

"You gave up on your own brother?"

"Yup."

The dude shrugged and continued "Skip will be fine, when we were tiny tiny kids our parents would always lose the little guy. Since he always showed up here and there after days of being missing they never wasted their time searching for him him down a well once. Accidently found him of course. He must of lived off of the moss growing in there. I almost fell down there myself so happy I was to finally see him again! we were only about 4 years old at the time. Ah so cute! So if we never looked then why look now? hm?"

"Uhmmm yeeahhh I suppose so." Tib didn't acually suppose so at all really. By the looks of this guy Tib kind of wondered what kind of situations he was in as a child to bump his head so hard.

"My name is Jaime Perez, nice to meet you."

Tib grasped his hand. "Likewise."


End file.
